Yo, Mamodo: Pesca
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: La frase Hay muchos peces en el mar se usa para consolar a un amigo después de un truene. Aunque para Eido, es más bien un estilo de vida... por desgracia para Hyde.


Digamos que me inspiré en Jonhie Bravo ( o cómo se llame) para escribir esto.

Conseguí algunas rídiculas frases de conquista (principalmente de una carpeta genial con dibujos de anime, chistes, frases idiotas y los mandamientos de los fresas) y las usé cómo punto de partida.

Aparición relámpago de algunos equipos por la corona del mundo Mamodo.

Está relacionado de pasada con otros de mis OneShot de la serie: Yo, Mamodo (¿no se habían dado cuenta de que es una serie?).

**Summary:** La frase "Hay muchos peces en el mar" se usa para consolar a un amigo después de un truene. Aunque para Eido, es más bien un estilo de vida... por desgracia para Hyde.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío.

* * *

Yo, Mamodo.

**Pesca.**

Comenzaba un nuevo día.

El sol ya había salido y Eido se preparaba para salir de conquista.

-No entiendo por qué sigues haciendo esto –comentó Hyde-. ¡Nunca funciona! Deberías darte por vencido. Ninguna chica en su sano juicio aceptaría salir contigo.

-Hay muchos peces en el mar –replicó Eido a la vez que se pasaba un cepillo por la cabeza-. Sólo necesito usar la carnada adecuada.

-¿Te das cuenta de que a las chicas no les gusta que se refieran a ellas de ese modo?

-¡Pero qué dices! –se sorprendió Eido-. ¡Les encanta!

Y así comienza nuestra historia…

**-o-o-o-**

_Demasiado bella para no estar ocupada. ¡Lo juraría!_

Salieron de la casa tranquilamente.

Hyde estaba aburrido. Habría preferido quedarse en casa a ver televisión y jugar con los videojuegos de Eido. Pero no podía dejarlo solo. Sencillamente, el pobre no sobreviviría a uno de sus "días de conquista" sin ayuda.

Y le faltó tiempo para demostrarlo.

No bien habían dado tres pasos por la calle cuando una joven de reluciente cabello castaño se cruzó en su camino.

-Demasiado bella para no estar ocupada. ¡Lo juraría! –dijo Eido al instante.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! –confirmó la chica-. Estoy muy ocupada, así que no molestes.

-¡Oh, vamos¡Todas tienen tiempo para Eido!

-Para patearlo será –replicó la castaña.

-Sal conmigo –pidió Eido-. Tú sabes que quieres.

-No molestes.

-Por favor.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-¡No!

-Por favor.

-¡NO!

-Por favor.

-¡¡¡NO!!!

-Por favor.

La mujer, más que harta, hurgó en su bolso y extrajo una pequeña botella.

-¿Para qué es eso? –preguntó Hyde.

La chica apuntó y oprimió la boquilla… de su gas pimienta.

-¡Mis ojos! –chilló Eido cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Así que para eso sirve –comentó el niño mamodo mientras la muchacha se alejaba y Eido caía de rodillas al piso.

**-o-o-o-**

_¿Estudias o trabajas?_

Eido formó un cuenco con las manos y volvió a enjuagarse los ojos.

Un par de veces más y el ardor desaparecería.

-¿Todavía no terminas? –preguntó el niño de pelo naranja.

-No molestes, Enano.

-Tienes que admitir que fue divertido.

-No desde mi punto de vista –gruñó Eido.

Se enjuagó el rostro un par de veces más y sacudió las manos para eliminar el exceso de agua.

-Ése fue un mal intento –bufó el adolescente-. ¡Debí darme cuenta de que estaba ocupada!

-Estoy seguro de que todas las chicas con las que quieras hablar estarán ocupadas –se burló Hyde.

-¡Barco a la vista! –anunció el niño patineto, ignorando el anterior comentario de su amigo.

Raudo y veloz, se acercó a una joven de cabello rojizo que admiraba un escaparate.

-Dime, Belleza¿estudias o trabajas? –inquirió Eido recargándose contra el cristal.

La chica resopló e intentó ignorar al tipo, lo cual resultaba difícil considerando que el lector del libro verde se las arreglaba para colocarse frente a ella.

Después de unos quince o veinte minutos, la pelirroja comenzó a impacientarse.

-¡Quítate!

-No hasta que salgas conmigo.

La pelirroja sacó un pequeño aparatito negro de su bolso. Unos rayos eléctricos de color azul surgieron de la punta y la chica le dio una severa descarga eléctrica al patinador.

-Por lo menos no te saliste de la rutina –comentó Hyde con sorna.

Eido permaneció en la acera sin poder moverse, y la chica siguió examinando la vitrina.

**-o-o-o-**

_¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a un lugar un poco más íntimo?_

Hyde suspiró resignado.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de decidir cuál era la chica más bonita del parque. Tomó una decisión y se encaminó hacia una joven de larga cabellera negra que paseaba a su perro.

-Disculpa. Estoy perdido. ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar a mi hermano? –recitó el niño mamodo con desgana.

-Claro, pequeño –respondió la chica con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el anaranjado cabello de Hyde-. ¿Cómo es tu hermano?

-Es un completo idiota –musitó el niño en tono inaudible-. Es alto y pelirrojo. Usa una gorra y tiene una patineta.

-Veamos si podemos encontrarla.

Y así fue como Hyde y una perfecta desconocida (junto con su fiel perro) recorrieron todo el parque en busca del mítico "hermano" perdido.

Hora y media más tarde, después de que Hyde descubriera que el lector de su libro no estaba en el punto acordado, encontraron a Eido en medio de un serio dilema¿hamburguesa o hot dog?

-¡Eido! –llamó Hyde, tratando de no revelar sus instintos asesinos en su expresión.

El adolescente volvió la cabeza y sonrió al ver a una chica linda acercándose a él. Ah, y también estaba Hyde.

-¡Hola Preciosa!

-¿Éste es tu hermano? –le preguntó la joven a Hyde.

El mamodo se limitó a asentir con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

-¿Hermano?... ¡Ah, si¡Hermano! –recordó el patinador.- ¡Hyde¿En dónde te habías metido¡Te busqué por todos lados! Estaba taaan preocupado.

-Me imaginó –murmuró el niño mamodo.

-Dime, Lindura¿qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a un lugar un poco más íntimo? Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermanito? –preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.

-¿Quién¿Hyde? Estará bien –contestó el torpe-. Puede ir a jugar en medio del tráfico o algo así.

-Ya veo –repuso la chica-. ¡Cujo¡Ataca!

-¿Cujo¿Quién es Cujo¡AH! Para Eido, la respuesta llegó rápidamente en la forma de la boca abierta, llena de dientes, de un gran San Bernardo-. ¡CUJO!

El mamodo de viento sacudió suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras su contraparte humana huía aterrorizada del enorme perrazo.

-¿El viejo truco del hermanito perdido en el parque encuentra chica linda para el hermano mayor? –inquirió la morena.

-Si.

-Yo me lo sabía cómo "pequeña primita perdida busca chica linda para su primo grande" –comentó la joven-. ¿Te parece si comemos una hamburguesa en lo que mi perro se cansa? O en lo que atrapa a tu hermano. Lo que suceda primero.

Hyde le echó un vistazo a su compañero.

Le sacaba una buena ventaja al perro… pero el "pequeño" Cujo no parecía cansarse.

Eso llevaría algún tiempo.

-De acuerdo.

Hyde y la chica del cabello oscuro se encaminaron al puesto de hamburguesas mientras Eido trataba de trepar a un árbol con un gran San Bernardo firmemente sujeto de la pernera de su pantalón.

**-o-o-o-**

_¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar por delante de ti?_

Después de pasar dos horas abrazado a un árbol y llamando a su mamá, el skater al fin había conseguido bajarse; cuando la morena decidió que ya había sido suficiente castigo y había regresado a su casa con el siempre lindo y adorable Cujo.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Hyde! –gruñó Eido. Cojeaba ligeramente al caminar, pero eso explicaba al ver la parte baja de su pantalón desgarrada y los moretones negros y las marcas de colmillos en su pantorrilla.

-No hay de qué -contestó Hyde con tranquilidad.

Humano y mamodo siguieron caminando.

Hyde caminaba en silencio. En cierta forma, se sentía contento. Quizá la experiencia le hubiera dejado algo a Eido, una enseñanza sobre como tratar a las mujeres…

-¡Hola, Preciosa!

O tal vez no.

El mamodo de viento se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a su compañero de batallas hablando con una pelirroja que esperaba pacientemente el autobús.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar por delante?

La pelirroja giró su cabeza en dirección al insecto que osaba dirigirle la palabra, con un tono de voz que no dejaba duda alguna de que su dueño se creía algo así como un regalo de Dios para todas las mujeres, se ajustó sus gafas oscuras, y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con su bastón.

-¡SOY CIEGA, IDIOTA!

Hyde cerró un ojo e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el bastón volvió a caer en la cabeza de su camarada.

-Eso debe doler.

**-o-o-o-**

_Qué aburrido está aquí. Anda, escapemos. Tengo la patineta aquí fuera._

Hyde no lo podía creer.

Eido… ¡en una biblioteca!

¡Si el único libro que había leído en su vida era el libro de conjuros!

-Oye, en verdad te sientes bien¿No te pegó muy duro con el bastón?

-Bah. No te preocupes. Ya estoy dejando de ver doble –replicó Eido… antes de ir a estrellarse con un poste.

-Si tú lo dices –contestó el mamodo encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero aún no entiendo por qué quieres ir a la biblioteca.

-Fácil. Ese lugar está lleno de lindas universitarias estudiosas.

Hyde suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No era posible…

El interior de la biblioteca era fresco.

El olor de los libros inundaba el lugar y las voces se escuchaban apagadas, cómo si fuera ecos de una época antigua que se negaran a partir.

Eido se detuvo en una zona llena de mesas en las que se encontraban varios estudiantes universitarios. Al menos una docena eran chicas.

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y con la otra comenzó a señalar las mesas mientras entonaba algo que a Hyde le sonó cómo a "De tín Marín, de do pingüe…"

-¡Ay¡Por favor! –murmuró el mamodo elevando los ojos al cielo.

Eido acabó la rima infantil y miró a la mesa a la que había terminado señalando.

Oops.

Mesa de chicos.

Movió su brazo y señaló a la mesa de al lado.

Una chica rubia tomaba apuntes de un pesado volumen. De vez en cuando dejaba de escribir para recorrer las páginas del libro con sus brillantes ojos verdes enmarcados tras unas finas gafas ovaladas.

-Deséame suerte, Hyde –dijo el patinador al pasarse la mano por el cabello y caminar hacia su objetivo.

-Suerte –respondió Hyde. Luego murmuró por lo bajo-: La vas a necesitar.

Eido se detuvo detrás de la silla en la que la joven se hallaba sentada. Ella se volvió sobresaltada cuando la sombra del necio cubrió la página que estaba leyendo.

-¡Hola, Lindura! –saludó Eido en voz alta.- Qué aburrido está aquí. Anda, escapemos. Tengo la patineta aquí fuera.

La chica no tuvo oportunidad de mandar a volar al sujeto, ya que la bibliotecaria (una mujer de complexión robusta y más de sesenta años) pescó al pelirrojo por la oreja y lo arrastró a la salida.

-¡Esto es una biblioteca¡No un centro social!

-¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! –imploró Eido.

-¡¡¡SHH!!!

Hyde salió en busca de su compañero con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza.

-Pudo ser peor.

**-o-o-o-**

_¿Dijiste algo? Ah… ¿No hablabas conmigo¡Qué lástima!_

_-_

_Bonito reloj. ¡Y más bonita la que lo lleva!_

Después de haber recibido tantos golpes, mordidas y un posible desgarre en la oreja, Eido tenía hambre.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? –le preguntó a Hyde mientras se frotaba el estomago.

-De acuerdo. Me quedé con hambre después de las hamburguesas.

-¿Cuántas te comiste? –preguntó Eido.

-Sólo unas dos docenas.

Eido asintió. Para Hyde, eso era poco.

-¡Mira¡Un restaurante chino! –exclamó señalando un local al otro lado de la calle-. ¡Tal vez haya nenas chinas¡Vamos!

Y volvemos a empezar.

La campanilla sonó al ser golpeada por la puerta.

Un niño de cabello anaranjado y extrañas marcas en el rostro entró seguido por un adolescente de pelo rojo.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta y el adolescente empezó a tamborilear en la mesa con los dedos, impaciente.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto el mesero?

-Ah… Eido, tienes que ir a la barra a ordenar tu comida –explicó Hyde.

-Oh, cierto. –El chico se levantó y fue a ordenar su comida.

-Uno de estos días… -murmuró para si el pequeño mamodo.

Eido se formó detrás de una joven china, peinada con un chongo a cada lado de su cabeza, que hacía su orden en ese momento.

Una muy bella joven china.

Eido se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para el ataque.

-¿Dijiste algo? –le preguntó a la chica.

Ella se le quedó mirando desconcertada.

-Pues si… Por si no lo notaste, este es un restaurante, esta es la barra y aquí se pide la comida.

-Ah… ¿No hablabas conmigo¡Qué lástima!

La chica lo ignoró y continuó hablando con el encargado.

Eido (desgraciadamente para él) no se dio por vencido.

-Bonito reloj. ¡Y más bonita la que lo lleva!

Li-En, ya molesta por la interrupción, se dio la vuelta y encaró al atrevido.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, yo no llevo reloj.

Eido observó las manos de la chica.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Cómo sea¿qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a divertirnos?

-Para empezar –dijo Li-En furiosa-, ya tengo compañía y, además¡¡¡NUNCA SALDRIA CON UN IDIOTA CÓMO TÚ!!!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó un joven alto de ojos color violeta claro y larga cabellera blanca.

Tenía unas marcas muy similares a las de Hyde justo debajo de los ojos.

-Solamente es un idiota, Wonrei –contestó la chica-. Yo puedo encargarme de él.

-¿A qué te refieres con encargarte? –inquirió Eido, nervioso.

Cinco minutos más tarde… (o unos golpes y unas patadas después…)

-Hyde.

El mamodo levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado, y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Eido¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí abajo.

Hyde bajó la mirada solamente para encontrar la muy magullada y vapuleada figura de su compañero.

-Pero¿qué te pasó? Parece que te atropelló un camión.

-N-no fue… nada…

Eso no hubiera sido creíble ni aunque Li-En y Wonrei no hubieran pasado frente a su mesa en ese preciso momento.

La chica se detuvo (arreglándoselas para pisar a Eido) con la vista fija en el niño.

-Eres un mamodo.

Hyde la miró y luego miró a su acompañante.

¡Estúpido Eido¡Tenía que hacer enojar a la lectora de un mamodo con aspecto de ser muy fuerte!

Volteó a ver a su amigo.

¡Y cómo si eso no bastara, tenía que desmayarse!

¿Quién leería su libro ahora?

Hyde tragó saliva y miró a Li-En sin parpadear.

Estaba furiosa.

Y él estaba perdido.

-Será mejor que vigiles a tu amigo –advirtió la joven de Hong-Kong-, porque la próxima vez que vuelva a molestarme, no tendré piedad. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Hyde asintió.

-Debemos irnos, Li-En –avisó Wonrei.

Acto seguido, mamodo y humana salieron del restaurante.

Hyde volvió a respirar. No se había dado cuenta de en que momento había dejado de hacerlo.

No habían quemado su libro.

Pero había estado muy cerca.

¡Y todo por culpa de Eido!

**-o-o-o-**

_¿Te dolió/ Cuando te caíste del cielo._

-¡Ya discúlpame! -pidió el pelirrojo por enésima vez.

Hyde lo ignoró y siguió caminando. El libro de conjuros bien sujeto bajo el brazo.

-¡Hyde! –volvió a llamar Eido-. ¡Hyde¡Vamos, Viejo¡Ya perdóname!

-Pudieron quemar mi libro –gruñó el mamodo.

Eido sonrió disimuladamente. Por lo menos le estaba hablando de nuevo.

-No fue mi intención. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ella tenía un mamodo? –se justificó el pelirrojo-. ¡Creí que la Batalla Mamodo era cosa de chicos!

-¿Cosa de chicos? –repitió Hyde-. ¿Acaso crees que sólo hay mamodos varones¿O qué todos los que tienen un libro de conjuros son hombres?

-Pues… si. Duh –respondió el patinador-. Las peleas entre mamodos son muy rudas. Aunque podrían ser una gran oportunidad para conocer chicas… ¿Y qué acaso el ganador no se convierte en "Rey" Mamodo? Una niña no puede ser rey.

-Tu estupidez nunca deja de asombrarme –comentó Hyde-. Verás, sí hay chicas mamodo participando. Y si alguna gana, se convertirá en reina, no en rey, en reina.

En cuanto a eso de que las batallas son muy rudas para las humanas… No creo que la chica del restaurante opine lo mismo… ¡¡¡NI ELLA, NI NINGUNA DE LAS MUCHAS CHICAS QUE TE HAN APALEADO HOY!!!

-Baja la voz. ¿Quieres? –pidió Eido mirando a su alrededor nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Eido? –inquirió Hyde con falsa inocencia-. ¿Acaso te preocupa que alguien se entere de que UN GRUPO DE MUJERES TE USA CÓMO PERA DE BOX?!

-¡No tan alto!

-Escúchame bien, Eido –advirtió el niño mamodo ignorando al adolescente humano-, no me importa en lo más mínimo que cada mujer en este mundo deseé asesinarte. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a involucrarme a mí¡No te acerques a ninguna mujer a menos que estés completa y totalmente seguro de que no tiene un libro de conjuros! Y aunque estés seguro de que no tiene un libro de conjuros¡ALÉJATE!

-Estás de mal humor porque no hemos comido –replicó Eido despreocupadamente-.¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial a comer algo?

-¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIRTE?! –preguntó Hyde a gritos-. ¡NADA DE CHICAS¡EL CENTRO COMERCIAL SIEMPRE ESTÁ LLENO DE CHICAS!

-¿En serio¿Y qué estamos esperando? –preguntó el chico antes de soltar su patineta en el suelo, agarrar a Hyde del brazo y salir disparado hacia el centro comercial.

-¡NO¡EIDO, NO¡¡¡DETENTE!!!

Demasiado tarde.

Eido iba al centro comercial… y no había forma de detenerlo.

Hyde miraba las mesas, malhumorado y con los brazos cruzados.

¡El sitio estaba lleno de mujeres!

No había esperanza. Solamente le quedaba confiar en que su amigo no sería tan tonto cómo para abordar una mesa llena de chicas.

Informe del Forense: La defunción se debió a múltiples fracturas y fallo de los órganos internos causados por la repetitiva agresión con objetos contundentes empleados por una turba furiosa.

Volteó a mirar a Eido con desagrado.

¡Por todos los mamodo¡Se le estaba escurriendo la baba!

Suspiró y guardó su libro de conjuros en la mochila de su lector, procediendo luego a colgarse en la espalda.

-¡No lo puedo creer¡Es Megumi¡Qué buena suerte! –exclamó el skater antes de salir corriendo hacia una mesa apartada.

¿Megumi?

¿Qué no era esa cantante que tanto le gustaba a Eido? El tonto tenía todos sus discos. Y un mega póster. Y un…

Hyde miró a la mesa en la que estaba la estrella pop.

Y se congeló.

Porque allí, justo al lado de la castaña, había una niña pelirroja devorando sushi.

Tia.

¡Tia!

¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

¡¡¡TIA!!!

-¡¡¡EIDO¡¡¡ NO LO HAGAS!!!

Hyde echó a correr hacia su amigo.

Pero no había forma de que llegara a tiempo.

Eido ralentizó su paso unas dos mesas antes de llegar a donde estaba Megumi.

Tranquilo. Tranquilo.

No debía dar la impresión de estar desesperado.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas pastillas para el aliento. Las masticó y trago rápido.

Y entonces… llegó a la mesa.

-¿Te dolió?

Megumi levantó la vista y lo miró sorprendida. Tia siguió comiendo sushi.

-¿Qué si me dolió qué?

-Cuando te caíste del cielo.

Megumi suspiró.

Otro.

-De hecho me preguntaba sino estás interesada en ser mi próxima novia –dijo el pelirrojo.

¡Qué tipo tan raro!

-Paso.

-¡Anda¡Es una gran oportunidad¡No querrás hacerme sufrir! –dijo Eido bastante sobreactuado.

-No estoy interesada, gracias –respondió Megumi.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a tipos así. No queda de otra cuando eres una súper estrella pop.

-¿Quién es este tipo, Megumi? –preguntó Tia apartando la vista de su plato de sushi. Tomó otro bocado con sus palillos y se lo llevó a la boca.

A Eido le rugió la tripa.

No había comido en todo el día.

En el parque, por el perro.

En el restaurante, por la preciosa chica china.

No era responsable de sus acciones.

Sin pensar, estiró la mano.

No era conciente de sus actos.

Y agarró el sushi de Tia.

¡Tenía tanta hambre!

-¡¡¡NO¡¡¡EIDO!!!

Hyde al fin había logrado llegar hasta el lector de su libro.

Había pasado por innumerables obstáculos para lograrlo (ancianita pellizca mejillas, niño llorón odioso, guardia de seguridad "aquí no se corre", repartidores de folleto, "¿ya tiene tarjeta de crédito?", trifulca con guerra de comida patrocinada por unos estudiantes de secundaria).

Pero al fin había llegado.

Y no había servido de nada.

Tia estaba estrangulando a Eido.

-No pue-do… r-respirar –alcanzó a decir el muchacho antes de ponerse de un bello color morado intenso.

-Tia¿podrías soltarlo? –pidió Megumi.

-Hyde… a-yu-da –suplicó el skater con voz desfallecida.

-A mi no me metas –dijo el mamodo retrocediendo un paso.

Al oírlo, Tia volteó. Tenía los ojos en blanco y sus dientes asomaban puntiagudos.

-¡¿TÚ VIENES CON ESTE IDIOTA?!

Uh-oh.

-¡¡¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!

Eso fue todo.

Cuando Hyde despertó, le dolía el cuello y veía unas curiosas lucecitas ante sus ojos. Había alguien inclinado sobre él. A su alrededor se había formado un círculo de curiosos.

-Au.

Se medio incorporó sobre un brazo mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la frente.

Estaba terriblemente adolorido. Después de un par de segundos recordó lo que había pasado y reconoció a la persona que lo ayudaba a sostenerse.

-Eido… -murmuró, pero no dijo nada más, hablar era un tormento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el lector de su libro, recibiendo como contestación un buen golpe.

-Te dije… que… te aleja-ras… de las chicas… c-con… mamodos…

**-o-o-o-**

_Estoy buscando diosas para una nueva religión… y acabo de elegirte._

Eido se las apañó para llegar al hospital.

Estaba molido.

Le habían dado la paliza de su vida.

Las PALIZAS de su vida, mejor dicho.

Una y otra vez a lo largo del día, había sido golpeado, pateado, ahorcado, magullado e incluso mordido.

Maldita liberación femenina.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

…

Al menos no tenía que soportar a Hyde diciendo "Te lo dije" y mirándolo con reproche. El mamodo habría vuelto a casa para recostarse un rato y reponerse del intento de homicidio, o "mamodocidio".

-Auch.

En verdad le costaba trabajo caminar.

Y respirar.

Respirar era tan doloroso…

Pero ya estaba cerca del hospital.

Ya veía la puerta…

… y a la hermosa chica rubia con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida, saliendo por ella.

Respiró hondo.

Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

Último intento…

(Lo juraba.)

… del día.

Siguió cojeando a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz.

Incluso logró rebasar al caracol que se arrastraba a su lado.

Sherry Belmondt se quedó allí, de pie, mientras la puerta de vidrio se cerraba detrás de ella.

La joven suspiró, con la vista fija al frente, dándole vueltas al negro objeto aprisionado en sus manos.

Jii saldría del hospital en unos días. La lesión en su espalda era un poco más severa de lo que parecía en un principio. En cuanto a Brago…

En resumen, ella estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos en el momento en que se vio bruscamente interrumpida.

-¡Hola, Dulzura!

Sobresaltada, observó al chico pelirrojo que se acercó tambaleante hacia ella.

-Estoy buscando diosas para una nueva religión y acabo de elegirte.

Idiota.

Sherry frunció el seño, indecisa sobre que hacer ante tal subespecie; no sabía si golpearlo (lo cual sería muy cruel considerando su estado) o simplemente ignorarlo.

Afortunadamente se libró de tal predicamento en el instante mismo en que cierto mamodo de la oscuridad abrió bruscamente la puerta, golpeando a Eido con fuerza, ya que éste había cometido la fatal imprudencia de quedarse parado ante la entrada/salida del hospital.

El joven de cabello rojo salió despedido por los aires, yendo a caer a varios metros de distancia.

Por suerte, el suelo de duro concreto amortiguó su caída.

Sherry miró a Brago con los labios firmemente apretados; el ser oscuro no paraba de manosear el vendaje que rodeaba su cabeza. El blanco de las vendas se destacaba entre el negro-azulado de sus rebeldes cabellos.

-No hagas eso –lo reprendió Sherry, tratando de apartar las manos terminadas en garras de las vendas.

Brago la ignoró.

-¡Brago! –exclamó Sherry desesperada-. ¡Deja esas vendas en paz!

-Son un fastidio –gruñó el mamodo.

-Si, pero las necesitas –replicó la joven rubia.

Luego suspiró.

-Aún no entiendo cómo pudo fracturarte el cráneo –comentó Belmondt-. ¡Solamente te arrojó un par de zapatos!

-Se puede hacer mucho daño con un zapato, si sabes como usarlo –respondió Brago-. Sino te hubieras interpuesto, yo le habría hecho mucho daño. Y no necesariamente con un zapato.

Lo habría hecho con mis propias garras.

Sherry suspiró.

-Sí, lo único que me faltó fue que armaras otra escena.

La mirada que el chico le dedicó fue indescifrable.

-No tenías por qué interferir –susurró el mamodo-. Y será mejor que no lo hagas la próxima vez.

-La próxima vez –repuso Sherry-, yo misma quemaré su libro. Recuerda que estás aquí para convertirte en rey, no para llevar a cabo venganzas personales.

Brago guardó silencio por unos instantes antes de replicar:

-Eso no significa que no pueda desquitarme durante la batalla.

Sherry suspiró.

Caso perdido.

Acto seguido, mamodo y humana se marcharon, olvidando por completo a la piltrafa que gemía lastimeramente en el piso.

**-o-o-o-**

_Mjm, mjum mm mmmjm mjjmm._

Después de salir del hospital (en el que fue atendido por una enfermera rubia apodada _Mrs. Fantastique_), Eido se fue a su casa, ataviado para una fiesta de disfraces (cómo Imhotep, por supuesto).

Caminaba medio atontado, ya que en el hospital le habían suministrado algo para el dolor.

No sabía a ciencia cierta donde estaba y no tenía idea de cómo llegar a su casa.

Pero eso no le importaba.

Estaba feliz.

Tan seguro cómo que estaba dopado hasta las orejas.

Por eso, la momia no se percató del extraño grupo que se le acercaba hasta que lo tuvo justo enfrente.

-¡Hola! –saludó una alegre vocecita-. Tú eres el amigo de Hyde¿verdad?

-¡Es cierto! –confirmó otra voz alegre-. ¡No te reconocí con tantas vendas¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces?

-¿Podemos ir?

Eido enfocó la vista. Frente a él estaban ese pequeño mamodo rubio de los relámpagos ¿Cómo se llamaba, la novia del cerebrito lector del libro rojo y un perro, caballo, oveja¿qué sabía él: un animalito raro.

-Mjm, mjum mm mmmjm mmjjmm.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Suzy-. ¡No te entendí nada!

-Debe ser por las vendas –opinó Zatch.

-Si, debe ser eso.

-Mjm, mjum mm mmmjm mmjjmm.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Suzy-. No. Tampoco entendí nada.

Schneider, aka Ponygon, se había acercado al pelirrojo de las vendas. Le estaba olfateando la mano y entonces…

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH¡¡¡MI MANO!!!

-¡Eso si lo entendí! –anunció Suzy muy feliz.

Zatch se lanzó al rescate y logró que su cuadrúpedo amigo dejara de morder la mano del aspirante a occiso.

-¡Vamos, Ponygon¡Eso no se hace! –regañó Zatch-. ¡Está mal!

El pequeño mamodo se llevó a su amigo arratrando.

-Bueno, ya me voy –se despidió Suzy saliendo en pos de los mamodos-. ¡Fue bueno verte!

Eido quedó tirado en el piso, inconsciente.

En algún rincón de su mente, una voz muy parecida a la de Hyde preguntaba:

¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy?

Debo evitar a las chicas con mamodos, a las chicas amigas de gente con mamodos, a las chicas expertas en kung-fu, a las chicas con aerosoles de pimienta,, a las chicas con bastón, a las chicas con perros y a las viejas bibliotecarias.

Muy bien aprobó la voz de Hyde. Estamos progresando. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Permanecer desmayado.

¿Y al despertar?

…

Eido¿qué vas a hacer cuando despiertes?

Buscar chicas.

La voz suspiró.

Eido… ¡¡¡YA MADURA!!!

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, "vete al diablo y quédate ahí", lo que sea, usen e´se precioso botón para reviewsar. 


End file.
